1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a radiation counter for measuring a radiation level of a radioactive material sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a radiation counter is a device used to measure a level of radiation of a radioactive source from a radioactive material in a real-time and quantitative manner. The radiation counter may be classified into a well counter, a dose calibrator, and the like, depending on its type. An example of the radiation counter is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 0931827.
A well counter is widely known and used as a radiation counter. The well counter has a sensor installed on a side wall of a cylindrical structure having an open top area, so as to measure a radiation level. The well counter also includes a lid structure for covering the open top area of the cylindrical structure. The well counter measures a radiation level while a sample of a radioactive material for radiation level measurement is placed in an inner space of the cylindrical structure.
A radiation counter of the related art, such as the well counter or the dose calibrator, has a limited size space in which a radioactive material sample may be placed, so the sample has to be measured, contained in a bottle having a predetermined shape, such as a vial, which is mainly used. Thus, for the radiation counter of the related art, a shape of a sample is limited to a predetermined shape.
For the well counter, because of having to place a radioactive sample into an inner space of the well counter, a worker is exposed to radiation. More specifically, to synthesize a radioactive medical medicine in an inner space of a hot cell, which is a high-dose radiation work space, a high-dose radioactive sample is taken out of the inner space of the hot cell for measurement and then is placed back into the inner space of the hot cell. In this process, the worker may also be exposed to radiation.